


More than Duty

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior Senator Colby Granger has been asked to take another step up the political ladder. But he doesn’t want to do it alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Love of Country](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5185) by emmademarais. 



More than Duty (#167 Washington DC)

Colby could already hear the low mumblings of the DC press corps getting ready to pounce. He could feel his heart pound and his palms sweat.

He ran words through his head. He hadn’t written them down, didn’t dare, as if it would jinx it. And he told no one. Not the party, not his staff. There was no one to talk him out of what was about to happen.

Colby took a breath and stepped on stage. He spoke of duty, honor and serving his country. Then he dropped the bomb shell: he could no longer serve without question.

 

No Longer Unquestioning (#003 Humanity)

Colby felt the eyes glued to him, both human eyes and flawless lenses of glass.

Colby knew he was lucky, and he told them all that. He’d lived through Afghanistan when so many had not. He’d been a spy and came out the other end decorated when other were killed in silence. He’d faced down the worst of humanity in the FBI and lived to serve his country at one of the highest levels but in all those years of blind unquestioning service there was something he had forgotten. He’d forgotten that there could be more to life than service.

 

Lies and Apologies (#194 Ethics)

Colby took another deep breath and admitted to lying, to the party, to his constitutes, to the American people.

He apologized for betraying his own ethics but he felt at the time that the only way he could serve was on the backs of those lies. That was one apology.

He looked into the camera of the network he hoped Charlie was watching and the real apology began. He begged for Charlie’s forgiveness, for being so wrong in his choices and made it very clear that the only way he would run for VP was with Charlie at his side.

 

One Question (#158 Oath)

Charlie had sworn he was done with Colby. He’d also sworn to love him forever.

He could feel Don’s hand on his shoulder. It felt like that hand was the only thing holding him together. Don pointed out that Colby had just sent his political career up in flames. He also pointed out that Colby still loved him.

Charlie told Don to make the call. An Assistant Director with the FBI can get through to a senator a little quicker than a mathematician. He handed Charlie the phone. Only one thing came out.

“Senator Granger, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
